


Just the Two of Us

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione make some time for themselves after a busy Christmas at the Burrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Two of Us

**Title:** Just the Two of Us  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Characters:** Ron/Hermione  
 **Prompt(s):** #57 Mulled Wine  
 **Warnings:** None (unless you are uncomfortable with them having sex in the same room with their sleeping children)  
 **Summary:** Ron and Hermione make some time for themselves after a busy Christmas at the Burrow.  
 **Word Count:** ~850  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to JK Rowling not me.  
 **A/N:** Special thanks to [](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/), [](http://shellydkitty.insanejournal.com/profile)[**shellydkitty**](http://shellydkitty.insanejournal.com/), and [](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/) for encouragement as well as beta services. You are a triumvirate of awesomeness, ladies. Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=mini_fest)[**mini_fest**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=mini_fest). The original entry is [here](http://community.livejournal.com/mini_fest/38894.html).

Hermione tucked Rose into the bed next to Hugo, who was already sleeping, pulling the blankets up over the both of them. She felt Ron's arms around her and sighed, leaning back into his embrace.

"Big day for them, hm?" Ron said softly, pressing a kiss to Hermione's temple.

"Another just like it tomorrow." They always spent Christmas at the Burrow followed by Boxing Day with the Potter's. There were more or less the same group of people at both, but sometimes one of the families could make one and not the other. Percy, for example, usually spent Boxing Day with Audrey's family, while Luna tried to visit on Boxing Day if she and her family were in the country.

Hands slowly wandered down her sides, Ron's body subtly swaying.

"Ron," Hermione admonished, "we can't do anything now. The children are sleeping in this very room."

"As if my parents didn't ever mess about with their kids in the room." Ron snorted softly. "Look how many of us there are."

After a long day with more Weasleys than one could count and one too many cups of mulled wine, Hermione was a lot more relaxed than usual. Ron continued his gentle persuasion, his warm body slowly melting any reservations Hermione had. She pressed back against him, tipping her head back for a kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, still tasting of a brandy nightcap, gently probing every corner.

"What do you have in mind then?" Hermione asked. "I refuse to use the bed." Having any sort of sex on the bed with the children, even if they were sleeping, was just too inappropriate for words.

Ron pointed to the chair in the corner of the room.

"That?" Hermione said, turning in his arms to look at him. "It's just a desk chair. That won't be comfortable at all." She didn't mention it also looked like it might collapse, as she'd learned a lot about magic, and the Burrow, after all these years. Just because something looked decrepit didnt mean it actually was in danger of falling apart.

"Shh." Ron lifted the children's overnight bag from the chair and set it on the ground. Then he slowly undid his belt and trousers, pushing them, and his pants, down to his ankles. "C'mere," he said, beckoning Hermione over to him. Lifting her skirt, she straddled his lap, his hard length pressing against her knickers.

"Mmm." She wrapped her hands around his neck and peppered his face with kisses as she rocked against him. "This is nice."

"Yeah," he replied as he slid one of his hands under her blouse, cupping her breast and kneading it softly.

It had been a while since they'd been creative in bed. It was enough just to have a 'normal' encounter, what with two small children forever needing their attention, as well as two demanding careers.

Ron reached between them, pressing his fingers to her clit, rubbing gently, against the fabric, and Hermione bit her bottom lip to keep from making a sound. They stayed like that for several minutes, kissing and touching and enjoying each other.

When Ron made to slip his hand inside her knickers, Hermione stood suddenly and pushed them off before climbing back onto his lap. He held his cock steady and she slowly lowered herself onto him. He was deeper than he'd ever been before at this angle, and she could feel the head of his cock hitting deep inside her every time she raised and lowered herself.

"Oh, God," she whispered, bouncing up and down, her thighs straining, as Ron licked and sucked a nipple into his mouth, his hands moving down to cup her arse.

They worked together up and down, in and out, sweat trickling down her spine. The feet of the chair scraped the floor and they both stilled for a moment, panting, to make sure neither of the children stirred. Kissing slowly once more, Hermione raised herself up then slid down hard and Ron groaned.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," he whispered as she moved over him. She rocked forward and a frisson of sensation traveled up her body. She pushed forward again and began moving faster, Ron's head falling back as he gripped her arse, helping her move, strong hands lifting her up and pulling her down.

Heat pooling in her belly, she leaned forward and sucked at Ron's exposed neck, something she hadn't done in years. He clenched his fingers and spilled inside her with a moan low in his throat. She rocked into him before he could slip out, and came around him, a whimper escaping her lips as she rode out her orgasm.

She let her head fall to his shoulder and he ran his hands up and down her back as they both recovered.

Hermione made to stand but Ron moved his hands to her face, pulling her down into a long kiss.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," he said after they broke apart.

She smiled contently and kissed his freckled nose. "Happy Christmas, Ron."


End file.
